<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poppy Dream by IllogicalHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058609">Poppy Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalHuman/pseuds/IllogicalHuman'>IllogicalHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracles and Menageries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Dori, Female Nori (Tolkien), Female Ori, Female Ri Siblings, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied Nori/Bofur - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Nori, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Content, Post-Battle of Five Armies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalHuman/pseuds/IllogicalHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori always had a way at making people worry. Going missing after the Battle of the Five Armies and then showing up days later injured is by far the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bofur &amp; Nori (Tolkien), Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracles and Menageries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poppy Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not really sure where this came from. I've been in a sickfic mood and gave it a go.<br/>As always, please forgive the mistakes as they are all my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The battle had been trying for everyone in the company. Thorin and the boys were laid up in bed, more injured than they had any right to be. The others of the company were fairing little better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bilbo had been knocked out before coming to and wandering into the healing tents, literally appearing from nowhere beside Thorin's bed. Refusing to be moved as he held Thorin’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dwalin had taken a nasty stab to the shoulder among his numerous other cuts and bruises. Balin had rattled his head when an orc shield had hit him, making him see double for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bifur lost his axe while Bombur lost a finger defending Bofur after an orc hammer broke his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gloin and Oin escaped with nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises. Oin joining the healers in treating the company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori and Ori had been the biggest surprise of the company. Both were discovered to be women when the healers stripped them to treat them. Dori nearly took off a healer's head when she came too and took offence. Ori had cried when she found out about the discovery, afraid everyone would be upset with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While shocked, the company was simply happy that the sisters were not gravely injured. It was only after Dori asked that the others realized they were still missing one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori had not been seen since the battle ended. Worry for the missing thief only grew after Dori revealed Nori to also be female. Dwalin remembered seeing her briefly after he had been stabbed, knives flashing as he fought to regain his feet before she disappeared into the mass of enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorin mentioned seeing her close to Fili as the boys fought, covering their backs and keeping them from getting killed more than once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last one to remember seeing her was actually Bofur, she had placed his hat back on his head after killing the orc that broke his leg. Tugging one of his braids and calling him a daft miner before standing and defending him until Bifur had joined them, disappearing again after Bofur passed out from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those able to walk set out to search for their missing friend, asking everyone they came across if they had seen Nori of Ri. Several remembered seeing a dwarf matching that description during the battle, telling tales of one who fought with skill. Taking down enemies with a well placed knife. None knew where the dwarf might be now however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The company grew worried as days passed and Nori remained missing, her sisters growing despondent in her absence. They began looking for her among the dead as the battlefield was cleared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was four days after the battle that Nori appeared late one night. Bofur was giddy from poppy milk when he felt his covers pulled back and the cot shift with the weight of another. He thought himself in the midst of another hallucination when he found Nori snuggled up under his arm, blood dried all down the side of her face and hair in complete disarray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nori?” He grabbed at the arm closest as he tried to turn and get a better look in the dim light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be still! Please Bofur, my head is still swimming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A...Aye. Alright. I’ll just...lay here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori did not answer, having already passed out as soon as she had found a comfortable position, draped out over Bofur's good side, both arms wrapped around his middle. The poppy milk soon pulled Bofur back into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Bofur woke to an oath and a crash as Bombur dropped a tray of food. He would have jerked when waking if a weight had not been keeping him to the bed. Confused, he glanced down to find he had not been dreaming after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori looked worse in the light of day. The blood covering her face was mostly dry but still had fresh places from wounds that oozed sluggishly. Part of one sleeve was missing, revealing a large jagged cut down her left arm. Bofur could only assume the rest looked just as bad hidden under the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did she get here?” Bofur slowly turned to look at his brother, still standing by the tent flap and staring wide eyed at Nori curled around Bofur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late last night I think? I thought I was dreaming.” Bofur curled an arm around Nori, pulling her closer. “I think you should get Oin. She don’t look too good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Of course! I’ll get him and then get you some more food.” They both glanced at the spilled bowl before Bombur turned and ran from the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later Oin was racing into the tent, Dori and Ori not far behind. Oin pulled the blanket from around them after dropping his bag at the bedside. Dori cried out in shock, covering Ori’s eyes as Oin revealed the mess beneath the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottom of Nori’s shirt was missing, her middle wrapped in makeshift bandages stained in blood. Oin moved her as gently as he could, cutting the bandage away and revealing the broken shaft of an arrow still buried in her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With her head the way it is she must have been out for a while and she's burning with a fever and probably delirious. I won’t know more until I get this arrow out. Someone will need to hold her down. She’s likely to thrash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori shoved Ori out of the tent, having her run for more water and bandages before turning to help Bofur hold Nori to the bed while Oin worked. It was going to be a long few hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours and tears later, Nori was cleaned and bandaged and drugged up on poppy milk in her own cot beside Bofur. The arrow had bit deep into her side and the wound was infected. It had taken Oin a while to get the barbed tip cut out and everything cleaned and stitched before he could move onto her other obvious injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cut on her arm was easily cleaned and bandaged while one cut on her head also required stitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dori and Ori now both sat beside their sister, each holding one of her hands as they looked at her pale and feverish face. The next few days would be crucial to whether or not Nori survived, the infection being the most concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between bouts of his own poppy milk, Bofur kept his eyes on Nori. She had been his friend since Ered Luin, they lived on the same street and had frequented the same pub for years. Not once had Bofur thought Nori to be female. She hid behind a large shark grin as she cheated at cards and drank others under the table, usually cutting their purses after they passed out. They had been close and he had grown to really enjoy Nori’s company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been nothing the first time Bofur had kissed Nori, both drunk off a horrible brew they got from a mutual acquaintance. He didn’t really remember the rest of that night, having passed out from the alcohol. He had woken up naked though and thought he and Nori had gotten up to some sort of shenanigans. Nori had avoided him for a while. From embarrassment he had thought, now it might have been from fear of discovery. Finding your best friend and maybe lover was female would have been a shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Bofur was just glad to see Nori alive. He had already planned to try and make things serious if Nori was willing, even before finding out Nori was a dam. They had only grown closer on the quest, always taking watch together and sharing a pipe in the late evenings. Bofur sighed as he felt the poppy milk begin to pull him back under. He hoped Nori wouldn’t run away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days after Nori had turned back up her fever broke. Oin had been pressed to keep her drugged after the first time she woke and tried to run in fear as the fever caused her to be confused. Fighting off Dori as Oin forced more poppy milk down her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ori had been sitting with her when she woke again after her fever broke. Staring up at the top of the tent before asking for water. Ori had smudged her writing when she jumped at Nori’s voice, hopping off her chair and helping Nori sit up and drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Namad! We were so worried. The arrow, and your head. And you didn’t know where you were for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ori love, hush now. I’m here again.” Nori winced as she lay back down. “How long have I been out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three days since you turned back up. Seven since the battle. We were so worried when we couldn’t find you. And then you just turn up in Bofur’s bed. What were you even thinking!? Crawling in with him like that? What if he had been naked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori turned and looked at Bofur asleep in his cot, Thorin and the princes asleep in their own cots on the other side. “I knew he was safe. I knew he would take care of me.” Nori grinned a little as she looked back at her sister, “And it wouldn’t have been the first time I crawled in a bed with him naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nori!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nori winced as she laughed. Oin choosing then to enter the tent and start fussing at his patient. Cleaning and rebandaging wounds and clucking over her as he forced a foul tea down her. Ori smiled as she settled back in her chair. Everything once again right with the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>